


Don't Touch!

by singtolife



Series: ABO Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Preheat moodswings, Talking about breeding, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singtolife/pseuds/singtolife
Summary: Prompt: “I can’t wait to see your/my belly swell with our perfect babies.”Every heat since his first, Lance had been waiting for the time in his life when he would finally be able to share it with a mate. He wouldn’t have to use any of the awkward toys or take suppressants that made him feel like sludge. He’d spend a few glorious days every couple months having the best sex of his life with the person he loved the most.At twenty, Lance was finally getting what he waited for, and it was beyond what he ever could have imagined. Not only did he have two mates, but they were two of the most caring, loving, sexy, sweet, hot, wonderful, sentimental dorks in the universe. And he was about to spend his first heat with them.They just had to get through pre-heat first.





	Don't Touch!

3: “I can’t wait to see your/my belly swell with our perfect babies.”

Every heat since his first, Lance had been waiting for the time in his life when he would finally be able to share it with a mate. He wouldn’t have to use any of the awkward toys or take suppressants that made him feel like sludge. He’d spend a few glorious days every couple months having the best sex of his life with the person he loved the most.

At twenty, Lance was finally getting what he waited for, and it was beyond what he ever could have imagined. Not only did he have two mates, but they were two of the most caring, loving, sexy, sweet, hot, wonderful, sentimental dorks in the universe. And he was about to spend his first heat with them.

They just had to get through pre-heat first.

“Keith, darling, light of my life, mi amor, I love you so much, but if you take those shorts out of my nest, I will castrate you with your own bayard,” Lance threatened as he walked into his room, glaring at said paladin who was guiltily holding something behind his back. It wasn’t too hard to figure out what Keith was doing–he’d been passive aggressively whining to Shiro all week about losing his clothes.

“I wasn’t taking anything. I would never disturb your nest,” Keith lied as he gave a forced laugh and surreptitiously tried to put the shorts back. Everyone knew Keith was a terrible liar, so why he was even trying was beyond the blue paladin.

“So your favorite shorts will be exactly where I put them then?” Lance raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. There was no way Lance was letting Keith get away with messing up his nest. Nowhere near that easily at least.

Keith’s smile turned guilty as he glanced away. “Um, maybe I tripped and fell on your bed?”

Lance gave him another exasperated look, and Keith was done for. He’d never had much of a defence against his omega, and this moment was no exception. The red paladin slowly pulled his arms from behind his back to reveal the wadded up black shorts, his hands out placatingly towards his mate as if that would stave off Lance’s displeasure.

As Lance’s look darkened even more, Keith was quick to defend himself. “I’m out of shorts! You took all of them for your nest, so I figured you wouldn’t notice if one pair went missing…”

“Then borrow someone else’s!” Lance growled, completely uncaring of Keith’s predicament. His nest came first, dammit.

“No one else’s clothes fit!” Keith objected, giving Lance a pleading look. “I just want to go workout for a little bit without having to go in my boxers! You literally have every other piece of my clothing - can I just steal them for like half an hour?”

Suddenly, Lance felt a wave of sadness wash over him. His lower lip started to wobble as his eyes grew wet, his arms crossing in defense. “What, so you can go be all sweaty and sexy with Shiro when I’m not around? You guys don’t want your stupid omega around to hold you back, huh?”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up, his expression beyond bewildered. “What? Where did that come from? You know we don’t –”

“Keith, you better not be doing –” Shiro’s voice came from the hallway, making both his mates turn towards the door as the larger alpha entered. As soon as he walked into the room, he looked back and forth between them before sighing. “And you’re doing it.”

Lance was quick to throw himself into Shiro’s arms, the tears fully falling now as he tucked his face into Shiro’s muscular chest. “K-Keith’s destroying my nest. All so he can go run away with you, and y-you’ll both leave me behind, and I’ll d-die of d-despair and loneliness in the universe’s most awful n-nest, and then Allura will pilot B-Blue, and you’ll all d-destroy Zarkon so easily, and c-come b-back to d-dance on my g-grave–”

A big, warm hand cradled the side of Lance’s face as a large thumb traced along his lower lip, effectively quieting Lance’s hysterical rambling. Lance’s breath continued to hitch in small sobs as he looked up into the soft grey eyes of his alpha. From behind him, another set of arms encircled his waist as Keith gently rubbed his face into Lance’s shoulder, effectively spreading his soothing scent. The smell of warmth from Keith and cool from Shiro intertwined to swirl around Lance in a comforting mixture of peacefulness.

Slowly, Lance’s head cleared. Embarrassment at his breakdown made his cheeks flush as he once more buried his face in Shiro’s chest. “Sorry…Hormones,” Lance muttered.

“It’s okay,” Shiro rumbled softly, crossing his arms over Keith’s to get his own grip around Lance’s waist.

“Yeah, it’s my fault,” Keith murmured from behind, running his lips up and down Lance’s shoulder. “Shiro warned me not to touch your nest. I’m just too antsy right now. Your pheromones make me want to just lock you up until your heat comes.”

“We figured you might not approve of us kidnapping you when you still needed space to prepare,” Shiro continued, his lips pressing to the top of Lance’s head. “We’re sorry if it felt like we were avoiding you, and we’ll try to do better in the future, okay?”

Lance nodded, sniffing as his last few tears dried up. “Guess my stupid preheat is messing with all of us.” The two alphas hummed in agreement but continued to nuzzle and kiss whatever skin they could reach.

A shiver went down Lance’s spine as his skin began to feel tingly. He didn’t know if this was his heat starting or his alphas turning him on, but he didn’t really care either way. They’d spend the next few days banging, so why not get a good warm up in?

When Lance let out a breathy moan at a particularly well placed kiss to the side of his neck, his alphas took it as permission to keep going. Keith’s hands were immediately under his shirt, caressing and massaging all the way from his pelvis to just below his chest. At the same time, Shiro slipped his hands into the back of Lance’s sweats to knead the soft flesh of his ass, pulling Lance tighter to his own body.

Taking his own initiative, Lance grabbed the back of Shiro’s neck to pull him down into a steamy kiss. Within moments, they were sloppily making out, uncaring how messy they were being as wet smacks and hungry moans slipped from their lips. Keith put his own mouth to good use, running his tongue up Lance’s neck to nibble on the sensitive spot behind his ear as he finally reached up to tweak Lance’s nipples between his long fingers.

Lance gave a breathy squeak at the action. His nipples were always sensitive around his heat, but this was the first time anyone but himself had touched them when his heat had him so worked up. If this was what just his nipples felt like in preheat then he knew he was going to be a wrecked puddle for the next few days.

Yet, he still wanted more. Grinding his hips forward into Shiro’s thigh, he felt his erection forming fast. Against his belly, he could feel the large length of Shiro’s dick getting harder every moment. Keith’s was there too, rubbing his slightly smaller bulge between Lance’s asscheeks (that Shiro was currently, oh so kindly, spreading).

Lance’s head was slowly filling with the familiar fog of arousal that came with being in heat. Whining, he broke his mouth’s connection with Shiro’s to gasp, “H-Heat…I’m in…heat.”

Both alphas growled at his words, their instincts and scents flaring as the revelation set in. Lance felt a wave of possessive protectiveness from each of them as they pulled him even harder into their embrace.

“Nest,” Lance requested, lifting his eyes to lock with Shiro’s. The alpha nodded, sweeping Lance into his arms and walking over to Lance’s bed. Carefully, Shiro placed Lance in the middle where the omega immediately began stripping. His two alphas were doing the same as they rushed to pull off their pants and shirts.

Before Lance had a chance to wait, Shiro and Keith were crawling into the nest, one on each side, their dicks hard and leaking as started rubbing them along Lance’s legs, claiming him with their scents. Lance grabbed a hold of Keith’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss as Shiro began suckling down Lance’s neck, leaving his own pattern of hickies next to Keith’s. Lance knew they would blend well with the white scars of his mating marks on either side of his neck to show the world how claimed he really was.

Shiro’s hands were kept busy with Lance’s nipples, massaging and teasing them in equal measure. Keith continued to dominate Lance’s mouth even as one of his hands reached down to firmly grasp Lance’s dick and begin stroking.

Moaning and gasping between rounds of kissing, Lance felt his ass grow wet with slick as pulses of hit rippled outwards from his chest and groin. It was like all his insides had melted with pleasure and were now leaking out of his hole to entice the alphas to enter. He needed it more than anything.

It was only when Keith broke off to start licking Lance’s abused nipples that Lance was able to speak again. “I need–alphas I need you! Take me, make me yours!

Shiro lifted his head to gaze predatorily down at his omega. “Don’t worry, baby, we’ll fill you up, make you so full of our cum that you won’t be able to move.”

“Yes, please, please, please! I can’t wait to see my belly swell with your perfect babies,” Lance babbled, unable to keep his words inside. It was like a faucet had broken when his heat had hit, and now both his ass and his mouth were leaking.

But both alphas seemed to appreciate it. As soon as he said those words, he felt both set of eyes on him as they metaphorically licked their lips, ready to dive in.

Within seconds, Lance was being lifted by Keith to rest between Shiro’s legs, his own feet going on either side of Shiro’s thick thighs to spread him deliciously open. Shiro immediately sucking and licking Lance’s neck once more as his hands toyed with Lance’s nipples. Lance threw his head back onto Shiro’s shoulder, keening and panting at the pleasurable sensations coming from his abused chest.

In the meantime, Keith had knelt between Lance’s legs to collect some of the slick pouring from Lance’s hole. Once his fingers were sufficiently coated, he started rubbing them up and down his dick, spreading the silky substance across every inch. In the past, Keith always started so he could stretch Lance out enough to take Shiro, and this time wasn’t any different. He just didn’t have to wait to finger Lance open with how loose the heat was making him.

Lance was more than thankful he didn’t have to wait either. He wanted his alphas inside him like yesterday, and he would get what he wanted whether he tore or not. Luckily, his hormones softened his hole and opened him up to take everything his alphas had to offer.

And right then, the blunt head of Keith’s dick was pushing into his hole. Keith never took anything slow, and soon, Keith was buried all the way inside of him, his walls stretching deliciously to accommodate the alpha’s cock. Lance couldn’t help but half yell his next moan as Keith bottomed out, touching all the good parts deep inside of him that made him want to scream.

Keith didn’t give Lance any time to recover, immediately pulling out and slamming back in. Lance desperately clutched at Shiro’s arms, trying to ground himself as waves of pleasure washed through him with each thrust. He could hear himself moaning and babbling nonsense about how good it was, how amazing he felt, spurring Keith on as he relentlessly pounded Lance’s hole.

It didn’t take long for Lance to come. One second Keith was picking up his pace and the next, Keith had slammed into his prostate, and Lance was gone. High-pitched whines were the only thing that could come out of his mouth anymore as his brain had gone to mush in the amazing sensations.

Lance didn’t even get a chance to come down off his orgasm high as he felt Keith’s knot starting to form. Soon, Keith was working its full bulk into his hole, and as soon as it was locked in tight, Lance was coming again, barely feeling his seed splattering across his chest as he was filled with spurts of Keith’s hot cum.

The next however many minutes were a blur to Lance as he felt Keith continue to ejaculate into his hole until he was finally done, his knot deflating enough to pull out, a stream of cum following the release.

Shiro was quick to have Lance on his back, though, his legs raised to his chest and his feet by his ears so that he wouldn’t spill a drop of Keith’s seed. And then Shiro was pushing his impossibly large dick into Lance, bottoming out just as fast as Keith had. It had clearly taken a lot of restraint for Shiro to hold back while Keith was fucking Lance, but now, there was no holding back.

Grinding his cock in as deep as he could, Shiro began to slowly pull back, almost pulling out completely before snapping his hips forward once again and driving himself in as deep as he could. With each thrust, Lance was seeing stars, his whole world exploding in pleasure as if someone had dipped him in a pool of raw sensation. Every part of his body was lit up like his nerves had been replaced with electric wires.

He could feel Keith to his side, brushing back Lance’s hair and cooing encouraging words into his ear. He could feel Shiro’s hands digging into his thighs, pressed up against his chest. He could feel his own breath leaving in gasping, panting, cries as tears trickled down his face.

But most of all, he could feel the walls of his ass expanding and contracting around Shiro’s hot, wet knot as he ground it in and out of Lance’s hole. As soon as it started catching on the rim, Lance was once again, screaming, holding onto Shiro like his life depended on it as he was filled up with exactly what he wanted. Shiro’s seed gushed into his body as they both came at the same time, each of them tensing and breathing hard as they rode out their orgasms.

Again, Lance didn’t come down for some time, his mind floating on the waves of pleasure as his belly extended just slightly to accommodate the second load. It felt like he was pregnant already, the seeds of his lovers taking root deep inside him, and filling him up with endless joy.

He knew he should be exhausted, but when Shiro pulled out, Lance was practically glowing, his hand rubbing up and down his belly in pride. This was what it was like to feel loved, to be owned body and soul by the people he trusted most and to have that same trust in return.

And if this was what a heat with mates felt like? Well, then he had a lot of time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my tumblr. I post lots about ABO and Lance:  
> [fuafuakiss](www.tumblr.com/blog/fuafuakiss)


End file.
